


our seasons

by lucistars



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Promises, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucistars/pseuds/lucistars
Summary: If there was anything that Mammon ever wanted, that would be one thing and one thing only.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	our seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff oneshot of Mammon for the holidays <33

If there was anything that Mammon ever wanted, that would be one thing and one thing only.

It is greed that he is known for. In those prying eyes of the outside world, there is nothing more to see but a demon who wanted nothing but riches. Lots of it. If there was anything to do on any normal day, one would see him dragging his feet through the halls of his home or maybe anywhere else whilst thinking of ways on how to sneak in and gather all those valuable materials and sell them for money.

Everyone already expected it. A missing item? Mammon. Set curses on specific rooms? Definitely for Mammon.

It was greed that he was known for. For as long as he had lived, he would be forever known as "The Avatar of Greed", nothing more, nothing less. . . Or so they thought.

_He didn't expect it. No one ever did._

He could've sworn at the beginning of the year he wanted nothing to do with you. Tasked to take care of a human? No, thank you he would probably say. He could've done so many other activities if it weren't for his eldest brother threatening him. He already imagined it, glorious artifacts, furniture made out of the most delicate glass and yet hand crafted so well that it would sell for probably thousands of grimm.

Oh the delight that filled his chest with the mere thought of gaining so much money after selling those treasures if he were to get his hands on them.

The thought was enough to possibly bring him future satisfaction indeed so why? Why did his desire for fortune suddenly changed into something else?

_A desire for your attention._

Why look into the eyes of his brothers with such affection that you could've given to him? He was "The Great Mammon"! There was no need to look for anybody else if he was there!

"Are you okay?" You would find yourself asking the second born on a daily basis. Your eyes even would shine with curiosity as you tried your best to take a look at him as he would very so often glance away when you asked him.

Mammon could only bite his lip in an attempt to cover up the pout that was escaping his lips. He couldn't help it. He was there right? Why does his brothers have to always take you away from him whenever he wanted you all for himself! It was unfair really, he would often think.

But he honestly couldn't fully blame them. He knew his brothers saw you in the same light that he saw you in.

You're kind. Far too kind in fact.

Always willing to reach out a hand if they were in trouble. Even going as far as to fix the problem yourself in an attempt to also help out Lucifer who in the end couldn't help but say thank you whenever you did so.

You were crazy in your own way as well. You were always out there helping them and yet in the most random times, would get yourself in trouble and surprisingly enough, despite how much he complained of never wanting to do anything with you, here he was. All enraged in a way that was still calm.

You could see it so clearly, the way Mammon would grit his teeth at the sight of even the smallest injury on your arm or leg. Though you would constantly reassure him that it was nothing to worry about, you could see how his eyebrows would furrow as he hurries and tries to find the medical supply box.

"I told you to just call me when you need it! You're so stubborn I swear!" Mammon would even sigh all the while struggling to tie and fix the bandage to which didn't come unnoticed by you.

It took a while and even when he believed he was done, the bandage would fall slightly causing Mammon to shy away with his incomplete work. You paused, watching as the bandage would ever so slightly untangle itself and despite it you couldn't help but smile.

"Then what about this?" You spoke out.

Still using the same injured arm, you extended it causing Mammon to let his eyes fall back to you only to catch him by surprise seeing how you held your pinky up.

**"I promise to call The Great Mammon when I'm in need yeah?"**

Ah, the way his heart thumped so loudly in his chest and despite how much he wanted to calm down, the redness of his cheeks never seemed to falter as you looked into each other's eyes. Joy. It was just immense joy that filled his chest and without even realizing it, more greed also came with it.

He promised too, of course. Sealed it as he too wrapped his own pinky with yours hence, it was no surprise that as the months only seemed to pass by, it was always him that you called out to. And even without the need for anything else, he always stuck by beside you and you never complained for you too desired his company.

Hence, on days when your body seems to remind you that you're human, there was nothing else that you wanted but the comfort of your favorite demon. And truthfully he was there even before you called out to him.

Buried in a mountain of blankets and with eyes showing nothing but fatigue, Mammon couldn't help but wince at the sight of you. He would never admit it but it always pained him when he saw you in such state.

"You're really sick." He couldn't mask it but his voice was laced with worry and maybe even regret.

You knew why and you yourself couldn't help but worry when you saw how downcast his gaze was. Unlike the many times before, he would just casually invite himself on your bed but now, he just stood so far from you. _It pained you._

Despite the fatigue that creeped at every part of your body and with the current inability to speak properly, the next thing you knew you just let your body move on its own. Pushing yourself ever so slightly just so you could reach out to him but with how fatigued your body was Mammon could've sworn you could've fallen out of your bed if it weren't for him catching you on time.

"What are you doing?!" He asks frantically as he couldn't believe that you were still bringing yourself to trouble despite how sick you were and yet, he seemed to have froze when the next thing he knew you pulled him in as you now both lay beside each other.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, you slowly made yourself comfortable as you encircled your arms around him catching him off guard.

"Thank you for bringing me out today." Finally managing to speak, you tried to tighten your arms around him and it was only then when he broke out of his trance.

At first he couldn't believe your words. It was a few days back when he noticed how down you have become. You weren't as crazy as you always were. And despite being the one who always wanted your attention and company, it struck him odd when he noticed you weren't out with any of his brothers for the past few days. It was then when he decided to take you out in the hopes of seeing your smile again.

He just wanted nothing but the best for you so why? Why did you suddenly become so sick now? Maybe he shouldn't have taken you out then?

As if his thoughts were heard, you retreated from laying your head on his chest and gazed at him. There was a determination that was swimming through your eyes no matter how tired you may have looked and once again, Mammon was surprised.

"To be honest, I was really happy when you went out of your way to treat me and bring me back to the human world you know? I would never blame you for this. If anything else, I'm really glad that I got to spend some time with you again that's why really, Thank you Mammon."

Ah, there goes his heart once again.

That's right, he could never blame his brothers for desiring your attention as well. Their reasons were all the same with his.

Your acceptance. Your kindness. Your love for all of them. It was something that brought you closer to them and it was the exact same reason as to why it brought back the family that was once broken.

You changed his brothers lives the same way you changed his, or maybe more so to him.

If there was anything that Mammon ever wanted, that would be one thing and one thing only.

It is greed that he is known for and in the eyes of the outside world, it is riches that he desires.

Maybe that is so but now, there is nothing more that he wants but your _happiness._

"Guess you just really have to call on The Great Mammon whenever you're in need huh?" He couldn't believe it. Seeing how genuine and soft your gaze was on him he couldn't hold back but just hug you back all the more tighter as he plants a soft kiss on your forehead.

You laugh slightly at his action, adoring him all the more for it. "You're my favorite demon after all so of course it would be you." You bury yourself more onto his chest and you could've sworn you heard his heart beat loudly but maybe after hearing his next words, that heartbeat was yours to begin with.

_"And you're my favorite human. Remember that."_


End file.
